stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a fox from Robin Hood. Voice Actors: #Brian Bedford - English #Teiji Omiya - Japanese #Masashi Ebara - Japanese #Arnold Gelderman - Dutch #Efron Etkin - Hebrew Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main hero and is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Robin Hood played Carth Onasi in Star Wars: Animals Of The Old Republic He is a Republic soldier Robin Hood played The Cashier in How the Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a cashier Robin Hood played Captain Panaka in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a captain Robin Hood played The Shoveler in Mystery Animals Robin Hood played Jor-El in Superwolf: The Last Son Of Krypton & Superwolf: The Movie He is a Kryptonian scientist Robin Hood played Robert the Terrible in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything. Robin Hood played Elliot Shandling in Edmond in New York Robin Hood played Willy Wonka in Robin Hood and the Chocolate Factory Robin Hood played Buzz Lightyear in Critter Story, Critter Story 2 and Critter Story 3 He is a space ranger Robin Hood played Peter McCallister in Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (PrinceBalto Style) He is a father Robin Hood played Ernist in Lady Kluck and Maid Marian 2: the adventures of Maid Marian in Golithland He is a Sea Dragon Robin Hood played Colonel Hathi in The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 He is a colonel Robin Hood played Legolas in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is an elf archer Robin Hood played Doc in Wendy White and the Seven Animals Robin Hood played Bruno in Bellerella He is a dog Robin Hood Played Ipi In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is an Inca Robin Hood Played Sam Parrish In Jumanji (Princebalto Style) He is Alan's Father Robin Hood played King Triton in The Little Merfox He is a Merman Robin Hood played John Smith in Rebeccahontas He is a captain Robin Hood played Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Robin Hood the Fox He is a bear Robin Hood played RJ in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a raccoon Robin Hood played The Cat in the Hat in The Fox in the Hat (2003) He is a cat Robin Hood played Adult Bambi in Tailsambi He is a deer Robin Hood played Alvin Frensky in Skunk and Spike Robin Hood played Bato in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is from the Southern Water Tribe Robin Hood played Mickey Mouse in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a Mouse Robin Hood played The Sultan in Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Buster, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Robin Hood played Mrs. Jumbo alongside Maid Marian in Tod (Dumbo) He is an Elephant Robin Hood played George Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is Wendy's Father Robin Hood played Chewbacca in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wookie Robin Hood played Hakoda In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is chief of the Southern Water Tribe Robin Hood played Mufasa in The Fox King (ToonJoey34 style) and The Mammal King He is a lion Robin Hood Played King Stefan in Sleeping Vixey He is a king Robin Hood Played Aladdin in Robin Hoodladdin He is a Street Rat Robin Hood Played Adult Simba in The Cartoon King (My Version), The Robin Hood King He is a Lion Robin Hood Played Jack Sparrow In Animals Of The Caribean NuclearZoen Animal Style He is a Pirate Robin Hood Played in The Bear's New Groove Robin Hood Played Edward Darling and Colonel Hathi Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 He is a Edward and Colonel Hathi Robin Hood Played Happy in Lady White and the Seven Best Friends He is a dwarf Robin Hood Played Po in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a Red Teletubby Robin Hood played Timothy Q. Mouse in Cody (Dumbo) and Roo (Dumbo) He is a mouse Robin Hood played Pongo in 101 Cubs He is a Dalmatian Robin Hood played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Robin Hood played Jiminy Cricket in Skippy (Pinocchio) Robin Hood played Prince Phillip in The Sleeping Vixen He is a prince Robin Hood played Bernard in The Foxes and The Foxes Down Under He is a mouse Robin Hood played Rocky Rhodes in Fox Run He is a rooster Robin Hood played Bert in Marian Poppins He is a Cockney Robin Hood played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Fox Detective He is a Mouse Robin Hood Played Four in Seven Little Disney Characters He is a Monster Robin Hood played Greg Heffley in Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid Robin Hood played Solider Eagle in Soar (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Robin Hood played Corporal Weaver in Animalz (Antz) Robin Hood played Pepe Le Pew in Looney Tunes (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Space Jam (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), The Looney Tunes Show (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) & Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) He is a Skunk Portayals *In Trent Hood He is Played by Trent *In Danny Hood He is Played by Danny *In Eric Hood He is Played by Prince Eric *In Fievel Hood He is Played by Fievel *In Dimitri Hood He is Played by Dimitri *In Orinoco Hood He is played by Orinoco *In Mushu Hood He is played by Mushu *In Jiminy Hood He is played by Jiminy Cricket *In O'Malley Hood (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is played by Thomas O'Malley *In Aimee Hood He is played by Aimee Davignon *In Susan Hood He is played by Susan Hurley *In Kristoff Hood He is played by Kristoff *In Sunset Hood He is played by Sunset Shimmer, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby and Blue Kirby *In Arthur Hood He is played by Arthur Read *In Bailey Hood He is played by Bailey *In Kronk Hood He is played by Kronk *In Leap Hood He is played by Leap Gallery: Robin Hood-0.jpg Robin Hood.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-416.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-446.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-454.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg Robin Hood.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9004.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9005.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9076.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9120.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9121.jpg robin hood climbing.png robin hood falling 1.png robin hood falling 2.png robin hood falling 3.png robin hood fight captain crocodile.png Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg Disney-robin-hood-help1280-1280x1024.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-400.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8679.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8812.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8813.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8927.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8928.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8929.jpg robinandlittlejohn.gif robinsmiling.gif robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8630.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9282.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7666.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2030.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg Robin hood to relax 1.png Robin hood to relax 2.png Robin hood into the lake 1.png Robin hood into the lake 2.png Robin hood climbing up 1.png Robin hood climbing up 2.png Robin hood climbing up 3.png Robin hood climbing up 4.png Robin hood climbing up 5.png Robin hood climbing up 6.png Robin hood pulling.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9048.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg Trivia *His and Maid Marian's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Fun characters Category:Fun Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Maid Marian's Voice and Skunk's Voice Category:Flaky and friends Characters Category:Let's play shorter or taller one more time Category:Thin Characters Category:Archers Category:Foxes, Dogs, and Relitives Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Disney Characters Category:Animals